herofandomcom-20200223-history
Space Kid
Neil Alden Armstrong, Jr. (AKA "Space Kid") is a major hero from the Roosterteeth animated series, Camp Camp. He is a delightful and imaginative, yet submissive and oftentimes clumsy kid who pretends to be an astronaut and is obsessed with someday going to outer space. He was sent to Camp Campbell, under the impression that he was going to space camp, which was not the case. Despite not getting what he came for at all, Space Kid seems to have no problem with being disappointed and lied to and greatly enjoys his time at Camp Campbell. Appearance Space Kid is a little boy with Caucasian skin and brunette hair that has a little tuft in the front. Space Kid always wears a spacesuit, complete with a blue-tinted helmet that makes his entire face look blue. His helmet also muffles his voice and gives it kind of an echo. Space Kid wears a tannish brown cardboard bodysuit held together with tape and it has a gray badge on it with a picture of Saturn on it. Space Kid wears gray tubes over. He also has aqua gloves, dark gray pants, and aqua boots. Space Kid also wears tighty whiteys over his pants. He has big cheeks and a big nose that are pressed up against his helmet. Personality Space Kid is a little boy who is obsessed with going into outer space. He always pretends he's an astronaut and gets really excited, whenever somebody mentions anything even remotely related to outer space. Space Kis is delightful and imaginative, yet submissive and oftentimes, clumsy. Space Kid's klutzy behavior makes him somewhat of a pariah among his peers and he sometimes gets bullied, even by some of the good campers at Camp Campbell. Despite this, Space Kid never gets mad or sad and just happily deals with the bullying he goes through. The only times he ever expresses any real negative emotions is when someone dares to insult space. In "Into Town", Space Kid flipped out, when Max called the moon landing fake. In "Foreign Exchange Campers", Space Kid cussed for the first time in the show, when Vera reminded him that America lost the space race to Russia. All in all, Space Kid is a very deserving astronaut because he not only has an encyclopedic knowledge on outer space and an undying motivation to follow his dreams, but he is also being raised by Buzz Aldrin, himself, meaning that he has a very good and experienced role model in his life, who he will most likely someday, turn out to be just like. Heroic Acts *In "Night of the Living Ill", Space Kid was the only person not to get infected by the zombie disease and so he singlehandedly became the one who got the cure for the illness and nursed everyone else back to health. *In "A Camp Camp Christmas", Space Kid was the only kid in camp, who did something nice for Gwen, when he gave her his helmet (which he turned into a diorama) as a present, thanking her for all the hard work she did. Trivia *Space Kid is raised by his uncle, Buzz Aldrin. *Space Kid's real name is "Neil Alden Armstrong, Jr." named after the first man on the moon. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Adventurers Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Victims Category:Rebellion Heroes